The Unforgettable Forgotten
by Angel Abby
Summary: What happens when hermione has a terrible accident and wakes up in the future with no memory of the past 4 years... Rated for Language, mild violence, and sex scenes later on. COMPLETED. Going to be edited in the near future.
1. Memory

Hermione's eyes shot open. Darkness surrounded her. With her heart beating fast, she tried to calm down. It had been just a dream after all... But it had been so real.  
  
Dream  
  
The summer sun was shining down through the windows in the new dueling clubroom. The proof that Voldemort had indeed returned had prompted the school to get the club up and rolling again. And once again the greasy git was up there telling everyone the rules of the "game."  
  
"I only want to see you using spells that your opponent knows. If you are unsure, then don't do it... it's that simple, though some of you may have trouble comprehending that." He looked right at the Gryffindor trio, his voice harsh and sharp.  
  
"Why does he do that all the time?" Ron whispered to Harry who just shrugged.  
  
"Now pair up. Potter and Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle, Lovegood and Longbottom, Malfoy and Granger, Zabini and..." Snape rambled off pairings while Hermione went pale.  
  
"How could he do this?!" Hermione whispered to Harry who just shrugged again.  
  
"Oh come on 'Mione, it's not so bad. You could take him without your wand even."  
  
"Only if he play by the rules, and even Snape isn't so dense to think he will. He did that on purpose!"  
  
"Granger!" he yelled startling her a bit. "Are you coming or do I have to duel myself, though that would be more of a challenge." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Just watch your back Hermione," Ron said. "Expect the unexpected with that one."  
  
She made her way over to the platform, trying to clear her mind. If her emotions became tangled with the spells then she would never get them right. She had to concentrate. 'You can do this,' she told herself. 'It's only Malfoy.'  
  
Hermione started off with a few easy spells. "Expelliarmus!" but Draco easily avoided it and immediately sent a hex hurling at her. Hermione didn't hear the incantation he used, but knew he probably hadn't learned it at Hogwarts by the crack it had left in the wall, which was slowly fading. One of the bad things about the room of requirement, it modified itself to be exactly what was needed... there was no way she could prove what had happened.  
  
Her opponent easily avoided the next charm as well.  
  
"Is that all you got Granger?" he taunted her before sending another spell at her. This one burnt the wall behind her.  
  
'What kind of magic is he using, and why doesn't anyone see that something is very wrong with this?'  
  
Hermione cast again. "I could ask you the same question." Draco again easily avoided it. 'Well 'Mione you always said you needed a challenge. This is it.'  
  
Spells flew back and forth between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin, each a little more complicated than the first. Hermione didn't recognize any of the spells. Some of them had appeared in the books she had been reading, but none were meant to be used by novices. 'Why is it that Snape doesn't see this?'  
  
She was so busy trying to identify the spells that the next few barely missed.  
  
"Come on little Miss Know-it-all, I wanted a challenge. Why do you think I asked Snape to pair us up?"  
  
'That son of a bitch!' She hurled the most complicated spells she knew and knocked him off his feet. She risked a glance at the professor. 'That greasy git is looking right at us, and yet he's not doing anything!!!!' She turned her attention back to the duel just in time to dodge a spell, and be hit by another. Flying backwards Hermione hit the wall and crumpled on the floor.  
  
The last thing she saw was the smirk Malfoy wore on his face, and the students running up to see if she was ok. Then she blacked out.  
  
Dream Ends  
  
"Malfoy!" she growled.  
  
There was movement in the bed beside her. "Yes, luv?" an all to familiar voice moaned. 


	2. Envelopes

Chapter 2: the envelopes  
  
"Malfoy!" she growled.  
  
There was movement in the bed beside her. "Yes, luv?" an all to familiar voice moaned.  
  
Startled by the movement in the bed beside her, Hermione jumped to her feet. She had recognized the voice, and it was definitely not one that was supposed to be in bed with her.  
  
"What the heck are you doing in my bed?!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Malfoy sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He's been hiding that! She thought as she noticed his toned body, which was practically naked before her. How did I miss that yesterday?  
  
"Last time I checked this was my bed too, and I'm almost positive that I'm allowed to be here." He smiled sweetly and went to put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she jumped back. "And what makes you so sure that you can be here, you bloody ferret?!"  
  
"Ooh ouch, I haven't heard that one since before we got married..." he looked hurt. And his eyes were all weird... Hermione couldn't put her finger on what it was... he has beautiful eyes when he's not sneering at... wait what the heck... ewwwwwwwwww!!!!!  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!" Hermione shouted. The sound of her hand making contact with his face echoed in the room. "You're lying! Just yesterday you were throwing hexes at me and trying to kill be you bloody bastard! Now get out!"  
  
"Hermione what's gotten into you?" He made to stand up, but Hermione stopped him, realizing he was indeed naked. "What have I done? I don't understand."  
  
"No, stay!" she shouted before he revealed something she definitely didn't want to see. "You know perfectly well what you did. How can you not? You were there, smirking at me as I lay on the floor." She dissolved into tears. He had always been so cruel. What was this, another of his games, another of his lies?  
  
"Hermione," he said sadly. "I thought we had moved past that. That was 4 years ago and you are still holding that grudge, even after all we have been through? "  
  
"All we have been through?! What exactly have we been through?" thoughts that horrified the Gryffindor passed through her mind. Oh, god please don't tell me that I sl... Before he could answer she ran from the room in tears. It was too much to handle.  
  
A warm fire roared in the fireplace. Above the mantle was a large painting of four familiar faces. Hermione herself stood next to a very handsome Draco. His hair wasn't slicked back for the first time Hermione had ever seen. The tux and charming smile made him look like a gentleman. But this wasn't as shocking as the best man by his side, Harry Potter. He looked happy to be there.  
  
Harry never would have allowed me to marry a Malfoy, let alone be the best man! Hermione turned her attention to the maid of honor. The red hair was a dead give away. Ginny was absolutely stunning in her lavender dress. Her perfect white teeth were framed by her even more perfect smile. After everything that the Malfoy's have done to the Weasley's, she certainly wouldn't have approved. But they both look so happy...  
  
The people in the picture waved at her and smiled happily.  
  
Other pictures hung on the wall, most of which were of Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy. The former sneering down on everyone, the latter, sad and depressed. It gave Hermione the creeps. There was one that was different though... one that stood out in her mind. She had been just about to leave the room when she saw a happy couple smiling in a corner picture. As she moved closer, she noticed the man resembled Draco, but older...  
  
The woman waved cheerfully at Hermione. "Hello dear, how are you?" The petite woman said.  
  
"Horrible."  
  
"Is my son mistreating you, Hermione?" the man asked, his voice was quite deep for a painting, though Hermione hadn't conversed with paintings all that often.  
  
"That's just the thing. I don't know." Tears began to fill her eyes again. She told them about how the day before Malfoy had been casting hexes like there was no tomorrow, and then waking up here. Now Malfoy seemed to believe that they were married and it had been years since then.  
  
The woman tried to comfort Hermione. "Honey, you are married to my son, and have been for almost a year."  
  
"What do you mean?" She wiped her eyes.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy explained it as well as she could. They had been married right after graduation. She didn't know all the details as she had been hanging on the wall the whole time here in the manor.  
  
"You seem to know so much about me, yet I don't even know who you are." Hermione said finally getting herself under control.  
  
The handsome man stepped forward and made a bow. "Lucius Malfoy, and this is my beautiful wife, Narcissa."  
  
"Hermione was taken aback. "But you have been so nice to me. The Lucius Malfoy I know is a bloody bas-" she stopped, not wanting to offend anyone. "He's not the nicest person in the world."  
  
"Yes, well we watched the real ourselves grow into mean power crazy people. We despise ourselves for letting that happen..."  
  
A voice behind Hermione startled her. "My parents became the people they were soon after I was born and my sister died." There was a little bit of sorrow in his voice, but it seemed he had gotten over it during the years.  
  
"What happened?" she asked with very little interest. She really didn't want to hear the story, but that stupid inner Gryffindor had taken over.  
  
"Voldemort decided that my parents weren't obedient enough and killed my sister to prove a point."  
  
"Oh..." she found it hard to be sympathetic to a man who was deceiving her. She was NOT married to him.  
  
"I have some photos if you would like to see them."  
  
She shrugged...  
  
Malfoy looked her over and saw how tense she was around him. "Do you really not remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Us..."  
  
"No, all I remember is yesterday you were-"  
  
"That wasn't yesterday. 'Mione, that was almost 4 years ago."  
  
She was silent and looked away from him. She couldn't believe him. There was no way a person could forget 4 years of their life. It wasn't possible.  
  
Seeing she was still very uncomfortable, he rummaged around and found the scrapbook. "Here," he said sadly. His wife had forgotten him, and everything else. It was what he had feared most lately.  
  
She took the book and flipped it open to the first page. The first few pages were the Malfoy wedding. Draco's mother was absolutely beautiful. Then came Narcissa showing off her swollen belly, eyes twinkling like stars.  
  
Over the next several pages were pictures of a beautiful baby girl with lovely blond curls. The pictures went up until she was about 15 years old, with cute pictures of her and her first boyfriend, and other cheerful memories... but the happiness ended as she came across a picture of the girl being lowered into the ground in a casket. She had been such a beautiful young woman.  
  
Hermione closed the album and handed it back to Malfoy. Her eyes were moist with tears she knew had no right to be there. She hadn't known this young woman so should feel nothing about her situation.  
  
He took the album and two envelopes fell out. Hermione reached down to pick them up. One was addressed to herself, and one to Malfoy.  
  
"What's this?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thanx for reviewing, it means so much to me.  
  
Messah: Yeah I planned it that way, aren't I evil? ~evil laughter~ "Mwa ha ha!"  
  
Burn: It makes total sense, don't worry I get like that sometimes where all my thoughts mush together, well more than sometimes...lol, I'm glad you like it. Keep reading!  
  
MioneMalfoy: Thx, I try to keep it interesting, though this story is going to be more about internal conflict than I normally write, but it was a good one to post first, so I decided to do this one before my others.  
  
Start small I always say. I'll get a more exciting one up soon though. This one is all angst, but I have another one that is funny that I'm going to put up when I get a few chapters written out. I love you guys for reading my stories and I can't wait to read what you have to say about this chapter!!  
  
~*~AngelMagick~*~  
  
A/N 2: sorry had to fix something, id made a big mistake and so I fixed it, Narcissa had said that Draco and Mione had been married 7 years that's impossible so I had to change it a bit, sorry for the comfusion... I caught that while writing the third chapter. But yeah had to add it in this authy's note  
  
~*~Angelmagick~*~ 


	3. It's Not True!

A/N: To all of you who read, when you review could you do mea lil favor and tell me what you liked or didn't like about a chapter, cuz when you just say that you liked the chapter its not telling me what I'm doing right. I want to be an excellent writer and it would help me out soooooooooooooo much.  
  
It would be nice if everyone reviews the story that reads it but I know that's not going to happen, but if no one reviews I dunno how many people are reading. If I think no one is reading this then I'm not sure that I'll keep writing it. Sorry don't mean to sound like an annoying lil bitch who is self centered cuz I'm not, I just want to hear how I can improve and stuff...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: It's not true!!!  
  
"What's this?" Hermione asked as she picked up the envelope.  
  
"They're nothing!" Draco said attempting to snatch them away from her, but it was futile.  
  
"If they are nothing why can't I read them?" Hermione said innocently enough.  
  
Malfoy really didn't want her to read those letters. She was distraught already and would probably hate him after reading them. If she truly didn't remember the past few years, then those letters were not a good idea.  
  
"And this one is addressed to me..." she opened the envelope and read the contents of the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know that you want to do everything you can, but I'm afraid this time you can't. You just and married and you're planning to start a family. I can assure you that if you come with us tonight that you won't get that family. Please just stay at home. You have always been there to protect us and steer us down the right path.  
  
I know that you are confused right now and you are wondering why I am saying this... The truth is 'Mione, I still love you, and I couldn't stand to see you get hurt even if you are in the arms of someone else. Besides, there is a small chance that Ron and I might fail, then you will have to step up as the world's savior. I pray it doesn't come to that, and I wish it hadn't come to what it already has. You are always in our minds and hearts.  
  
Love  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
Tears began to flow from Hermione's eyes. This couldn't be true. There was no way, she would have gone anyway, and she would have known the plan. She opened the other letter.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I know that you and I haven't always been the best of friends, far from it in fact most of our teenage years, but we share one love. A love for Hermione. I know that I will always be jealous of you, and all that you now possess, for I can never have her, never love her the way she lets you.  
  
But since we have become friends over the past few years, I have one thing to ask of you. I want you to do anything you can to keep Hermione away from here. You know she'd sacrifice herself for us, any of us and I can't let her do this. This is something Ron and I will do alone. Thank you for taking care of her. So long my friend, as I may not be coming back. May this world give you all your searching for.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch. "What does this mean? Why do they say they aren't coming back?" Her eyes were streaming tears freely now.  
  
"Because they didn't plan to."  
  
"No, they had to have come back though. I mean, he's the boy who lived; he could have done it again. He's alive I know it. You are lying to me!" She collapsed into more tears and fell back on the couch covering her head with her arm. "You're lying!" she repeated over and over.  
  
Draco came over and lay what he hoped was a calming hand on her back. She shook it off. "Don't touch me!"  
  
So he sat in a chair next to the couch and watched her cry, ashamed that there was nothing he could do to comfort his wife. "I'm sorry, love, but there was nothing we could have done."  
  
Her head shot up and she gave him a glare that scared him. "Don't call me love! I'm not your wife and I don't know what kind of sick game you are playing but you can knock it off!"  
  
It stung that she was being like this. He loved her and she knew that. Why had she forgotten something like this?  
  
"Hermione? Are you going to be all right if I leave you here and go to work? The ministry has been really busy lately and I-" He asked, forcing himself not to reach out and comfort her.  
  
"I'll be better once you are gone!" she sad through the pillow she was crying on.  
  
With that he left, he knew his presence wasn't going to help her, but he still felt he needed to do something. He would have to deal with this when he got back from the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Hermione looked up when she heard the pop of his disapparation. She wiped away her tears. "So this is Malfoy Manor huh?" She got up and headed for the stairs. "If Harry and Ron are really gone, then Hedwig would be up in the owlry." She said to herself without really knowing why...  
  
And when she got there she scanned around the room. At first there was no sign of Hedwig, and Hermione was relieved. She breathed a sigh of relief and headed back towards the door. "I'm going to kill that bloody ferret when he gets back!" She paused as she thought about what he had said... "The ministry?"  
  
Just then a snowy white owl flew in through the window to perch on Hermione's shoulder. There was no letter attached to her foot which could only mean that...  
  
"No!" she cried out, startling the bird away. Hermione backed up against the nearest wall, and slid down to burry her face in her arm again in tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Again I'm sorry for the confusion with chapter 2, I did change it, and if you have already read that chapter and don't feel like reading it to find the two words I changed, then I will tell you here. They have only been married for a lil under a year, and the duel in the dueling clubroom happened 4 years before most of this story takes place.  
  
Anyway, I know the part with the letters is a bit dramatic, but I thought it added a lil bit to the whole story...  
  
Ok just warning all of you. I have been on a fanfiction writing spree and I probably wont be able to update all thetime because of the school work that I'm SUPPOSED to be doing that I'm not because I'm writing fanfiction.  
  
Meesah: Oh sorry about spelling your name wrong in the A/N from the last chapter, I didn't think to change it, so sorry. But yeah I love your reviews they are so... full of energy. I was worried at first about the whole hurting Draco thing... I love him so I would never do anything to jeopardize the well being of my favorite male character. He looks hot in the pics from the second movie, I totally don't like the whole gel goop thing he had going in the first two... And its hard not to notice the sugar high ur on, but its all gravy. Don't spose they were Bertie Botts jellybeans? ;-) Keep reading!  
  
Burn: No no... no more than a hug... or at least don't tell me about it cuz I have my own dillusions with Draco... lol... u'll just have to read the next story I add which will hopefully be soon, it has a bit of character/author interaction that really ahs nothing to do with the story... but yeah that's not the story I have up yet so I don't want to give away too much... Keep reading though!  
  
MioneMalfoy: Well of course I had to leave it at a cliffy... you know I love those...well if you didn't you know now... I'll try not to make it such a big one next time I decided to do that.  
  
Draco_fan: We have something in common... Draco fans!!! But yeah, I'm a lil crazy sometimes so don't mind me... 


	4. Tears

A/N: I never said I didn't like the fun part of reviews; I just want to know how I can do better. Feel free to write anything you like in them. I hope that I didn't sound all serious cuz I'm REALLY not a very serious person. I just want to become a better writer while having fun is all. Keep reading. I love your review.  
  
Chapter 4: Tears  
  
Draco sat in his office at the Ministry of Magic, still worried about Hermione. 'I don't understand what's going on. I know that the death of her best friends is not going over well with her... I mean, hell, I didn't even take it very well either. But she has totally forgotten everything. I wish she would let me help her through this.'  
  
He got up and paced his office, still having very much Slytherin in him as they always did that to relieve stress. "Harry, I wish you were here. You could always talk some sense into her." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"Well Harry's not here and you better get back to work." A very red headed Percy Weasley said stopping in his doorway. "This is not a time to wallow in your misery that which you call a love life." He walked away after Draco nodded agreement.  
  
'Thanks for reminding me why I hate Weasley's, boss.' Draco was cross indeed with the little weasel. 'I should have been promoted but no, he had to go and get the job.'  
  
He tried to go back to his work, filing away papers regarding the department of mysteries. (A/N: I'd tell you what the documents are but that's top secret ;-) I know aren't I evil!) 'I wish I knew what was going on,' he thought. He couldn't concentrate on the paperwork in front of him any longer and decided that he would go home. If it was a problem that he was worried about his wife then he would just tell Percy where he could shove it.  
  
Grabbing his cloak, he apparated to his living room. "Honey?" he called knowing she was probably going to come unscrewed on him again but he didn't really care. He was a full-grown man now and nothing to fear from her physically, well unless she unleashed some super spells on him. She definitely had him beat there. 'Girl reads too many bloody books.'  
  
He checked the bedroom, and the kitchen only to find them empty. "Rose!" he called. There was a pop and little house elf appeared before him wearing a pink dress Hermione had made for her. 'Always thinking of other people she is.' All the house elves wore outfits that his wife had made for them, but they stayed on as help, each getting something special in return. "Have you seen 'Mione?"  
  
"No, Master Malfoy. Not since yesterday, sir."  
  
"Ok, could you ask around and find out where she is?" He asked politely.  
  
"Yes sir," and with a quick bow was gone.  
  
"Dear!" the painting of his young mother called out.  
  
"Yes, mum?" he walked over there. His mother had been genuinely beautiful when she had first married his father. Why had he gone and involved himself with Voldemort and ruined the family.  
  
"I do believe that Hermione went up to the owlry a few hours ago." She smiled. "I hope that everything is ok between the two of you."  
  
"Not really mother. I'm not sure what's wrong though."  
  
"All right dear, go see if she is all right."  
  
Draco made his way up the stairs to the old owlry that his father had built more as a meeting place for the death eaters than for an owlry. But since they had been destroyed he decided that it would be better used to store the owls for the ministry when they were on a break from carrier duty.  
  
Percy had not been happy with that idea just because his father had been a death eater and he was afraid that the owls would be cursed. 'I'd like to curse that little brat myself. Luck is the only reason that kept that boy alive anyway.'  
  
Lucius had planned to attack the Weasley house the night after Harry and Ron had launched their attack. All nine members of the family would have been there during the raid. 'Much as I wanted that Percy dead, I'm glad that it never happened.'  
  
He nearly tripped over Hermione. She looked as if she had been crying, which really wasn't a surprise. He brushed the locks of hair that had fallen into her face aside before picking her light body up in his arms.  
  
She moaned softly but remained still as he began to take her down the stairs. In a few moments her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What the Hell do you think you're doing?! Put me down!" She began to struggle with him, which threatened to make him lose his grip on her. He let go of her legs so she was standing next to him. "Don't touch me, ok?!" she ran off down the stairs and seated herself on the couch.  
  
Draco shook his head and followed her down the stairs. He saw that she was shaking so removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, being careful not to touch her.  
  
"Hermione, all I want is to talk. That's all, I promise." He took a seat on the chair across from the couch.  
  
"Fine." Her voice was harsh and cold, completely uncaring.  
  
"Ok, I know that the death of our friends-"  
  
"MY FRIENDS!"  
  
"Yes, your friends. I know it hasn't been easy to deal with that, and I know you are going through a hard time right now." He kept his voice calm as he could, but his voice was cracking just talking about his friends. He missed them so much. "But the truth is that they are dead and there is nothing that we can do about it."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes again. He hated hurting her like this but he had to make her see that he wasn't lying to her.  
  
"Though they are gone, they wouldn't want us living in the past. What they did, they did for a good reason. They loved you and had only tried to protect you."  
  
Hermione had tears streaming down her face. But he went on...  
  
"All I know right now is that I love you Hermione. I don't know what's going on in your head right now, but I want to help you get through it."  
  
She stood up and looked down on him. "I don't love you. I don't care about you in anyway shape or form. I don't want to talk to you." And with that, she went into the bedroom and Draco heard Hermione lock the door.  
  
'This is going to be a long week.' Draco thought to himself before residing to the couch to take a nap, knowing full well there was no way that he was going to get into that room and it would only make things worse if he did. Keeping his senses alert, he drifted off to a light slumber...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: WOW! Dramatic I know... but just wait... the next chappy is on the way as soon as I can.  
  
Meesah: Yeah, I know how it gets when ur tired. I know that I can't believe that this story has turned out so well. And if you like this story I recommend that you read "Harry Potter and the Great Love Triangle" that I started with my best friend. Look up sugarandspice4u Its under that name. But yeah its an awesome story and I know you'd love it. Yeah Ron and Harry are dead *sobs* I know it's a hard one to take... I still cant believe I wrote that in... and the whole deal with her crying... I mean if you just found out that your bestest best friends had died, you would be tearful too. Just saying...  
  
Burn: Don't stop writing such awesome reviews. I love them. And don't worry this whole emotional thing is about to get interesting. I don't want it to be so bad that you stop reading. Please keep reading... I promise that it wont be so bad... just wait til you read the ending... though I dunno how long its going to take me to get there. 


	5. Story Time

Chapter 5: Story time  
  
Hermione had hidden in the bedroom all day. She just couldn't handle this right now. She was confused and alone which really wasn't helping the situation. "Ron and Harry can't be gone," she repeated over and over. She had her arms around her knees, rocking herself.  
  
Her stomach growled loudly as she realized that she hadn't eaten yet that day. 'I don't want to go out there, but I'm starving." She looked at the clock. "Almost 2 am... I bet he is sleeping..." she slowly strode over to the door and peeked out. Her "husband" was nowhere to be seen, so she made her way out towards the kitchen, which she hoped was just past the living room.  
  
To her disappointment that was a study. She tried many other rooms but the closest she came to a kitchen was a dining room. "This is hopeless. I don't even know where to begin looking. I have searched the whole downstairs!"  
  
There was a pop and a little house elf appeared in front of Hermione causing her to jump. "Late night, Mrs. Malfoy?" The house elf was dressed in a bright pink dress.  
  
"Yes, very." She shrugged. "Nice dress."  
  
The elf blushed a little. "Thanks you. You made it for me."  
  
"I did?" Now she was thoroughly confused...  
  
The little house elf re-introduced herself as Rose, and explained that Hermione had insisted that the elves be given clothes so they didn't have to remain there unless of their own free wills. It had become a wide spread trend across England.  
  
They talked for a while before Hermione's stomach growled again. After asking where the kitchen was, Rose led Hermione to the secret door and got Hermione some food. Rose was a talented cook and Hermione was soon eating until her heart was content.  
  
"Feeling ready to talk yet?" a sleepy voice came from behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had been in a light slumber when he had heard Hermione come out of their room. He knew that if she thought he was awake she would freak out and go back into hiding so he had lain there still and feigning sleep.  
  
But when she had gone into the kitchen he couldn't help but follow her. He loved her so much, and this constant being away from her was killing him, though it had only been a single day, that was far too long for him. He needed to hold her.  
  
The way her hair caressed her shoulders brought up jealousy within him, as he couldn't even come close. It seemed he was forbidden to touch her, even look at her if his intentions appeared off...  
  
The way she stood talking to the house elf was amazing. She knew that the elf had rights of its own, that it should be a friend, not a slave to the people it worked for. He had always seen this, but had never put it into action. She was everything to him. Everything he wanted and loved. Her posture was perfect, and the way she tossed her hair was more so.  
  
She sat down her back still to him and began to politely eat hat had been given to her. "Feeling ready to talk yet?" he had asked.  
  
"Might as well. I don't know what's going on here." She shrugged but had scooted further away from him.  
  
"The last thing you remember is the duel right?" she nodded and he went on. "Then I will begin there.  
  
"That duel had been set up because I knew you were better than I was. That I was a nobody in the presence of you. My male pride had to step in, I had to prove that I was better than you. So I had Snape pair us up so I could show myself that you weren't so great.  
  
"I had had feelings for you long before that, but I had tried to cover them up with the torment I had put you through. I knew you could never love someone with my background and history. You were too smart for that. And I really didn't get along with Potter and Weasley to begin with. It was a family issue that I inherited from my father.  
  
"But during this duel I knew that if I could prove to myself that I was as good if not better dueler then I could get over my feelings for you. I thought that I was only attracted to you because of your knowledge and dueling skills. I was wrong; I love you for your persistent personality and good sense of character.  
  
"When you hit the wall and was knocked unconscious I was pleased that I had beaten you, there is no denying that, but then pangs of guilt came over me and it was I who actually took you down to the hospital wing. Harry had thrown a fit but I had just threatened to do worse to him so he backed off a bit, but had still followed me down there to make sure that I didn't try to kill you.  
  
"I skipped classes and just sat by your side waiting for you to wake up so that I could apologize. When your eyes fluttered open I knew that I loved you. That I always had. And more importantly that I always would.  
  
"After that I stopped teasing you, in fact I stopped looking at you because I knew I could never have you. I knew you would probably go for either Harry or Ron. Of course they were the first to notice. After a week they began asking if I was sick. I didn't even have the will to come up with a good comeback or insult.  
  
"Being my potions partner even became tolerable for you. We would talk about whatever came up. You noticed that I existed, and more importantly that I wasn't the bastard I had been making myself out to be."  
  
He paused a moment to take in the beauty of his wife. She was everything he had ever wanted in life. She was what had kept him going over the past few years.  
  
"I didn't have the nerve to tell you how I felt until the end of 7th year. It was like a week before graduation when we were rehearsing the ceremony and I just decided that if I didn't tell you then I would never get the chance. If you turned me down I would never have to see you again.  
  
"But to my surprise you told me that you liked me too. It had made all the years worthwhile. But Harry and Ron were not happy campers to begin with so that had made it a little less fun with their threats to kill me in my sleep if I so much as made you she d a single tear, but they came around.  
  
"About 6 months after graduation, I asked you to move in with me. You were unsure and didn't know if you were ready so we got an apartment with two bedrooms. We began our training then, you to become and auror, and I to become a worker in the department of mysteries.  
  
"I realized that I truly loved you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I asked you to marry me. You were so happy. I loved seeing you like that. We got married about a year ago and we haven't had any problem at all until now."  
  
Hermione had just sat listening to this. 'How long did it take him to whip that up? Or did it all just pop into his head while he was talking.'  
  
"What about Harry and Ron? What happened to them?" she knew she didn't want to hear the answer to this. She already knew what he was going to tell her, but she just didn't want it to be true. She had read the letters after all.  
  
"They too had gone on to become aurors. They were bloody good at it too. Best rookies the team had seem in years. Somehow they had come across a plan that Voldemort had come up with and began planning their own surprise attack.  
  
"All was going well. But they knew that only one spell was going to be strong enough to defeat Voldemort for the final time. It required to heart broken males that were willing to give themselves up for the cause. You had broken both of their hearts when you had taken me as your husband. They had loved you so much more than you had ever known. Harry had also loved Ginny but you were always his true love.  
  
"So they had gone to ambush Voldemort, and everything was set up. They sent me that owl and told me to keep you safe. I did all that I could, but you had known what was going on and had left before I could stop you. I was too slow to know where exactly you had gone, and just as I found you there was a bright violet flash and I saw you watching in horror as the light surrounded them and when it faded everyone was gone.  
  
"You cried so hard that night and all I could do was hold you and cry with you. They had become my best friends over the past two years. They gave themselves up for the good of the wizarding world Hermione. They had loved you so much that they would have done anything to keep you safe. The funeral was a few days ago, and you locked yourself in a room and wouldn't come out since this morning when I found you in my bed again."  
  
Hermione dissolved into tears again. As he spoke of this the scenes had flashed before her eyes as if like fleeting glimpses of a memory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey all I don't see what the big deal is waking up next to a very hot very naked Draco Malfoy. He's yummy!!! ;-)  
  
Ok well just to let you know this chapter made me cry while I was writing it, and let me tell you I was writing it in class so that was so not fun. This is such a "feeling" story that I'm not sure if I am going to be able to finish this without crying again....  
  
Anyway, keep reading, I will definitely have to finish this one though I can't promise it will be very long. It depends on where I want to take this. I am always excepting plot bunnies for either this story or another one that I will/could write.  
  
Cruel-Intentions: Yeah sorry about that I wrote it out and posted the first two chapters then had to change it cuz it didn't make sense. Thank you sooooo much for pointing that out to me. I would have just left it otherwise.... Ok so to clear up my mistake... the duel was 4 years before she wakes up, in her 6th year. Its now two years after graduation. Thanx for reviewing!!!  
  
Jade starr: OMG!!!!! I cannot believe you just said that!!!!!!!!! You bad bad girl!!! Hermione is an innocent little angel how could you even!!!!.... *Maniacal laughter* I know she is a bit touchy though... just might help... but that's not the point of THIS story.  
  
North2South: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, that is my goal.  
  
Meesah: Thanks always for reading. I love your reviews and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter.  
  
And to everyone else who is reading this story you guys are awesome and I cant wait to hear what you have to say about it.  
  
Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing ;-)  
  
~~Angel Magick~~ 


	6. Surprise Visit

Chapter 6: Surprise Visit  
  
Hermione had tears streaming down her face. He sounded so genuine. How could he have lied about something like that? He opened his arms for her and she leaned in and proceeded to cry on his shoulder. There was nothing else she could do.  
  
His strong arms were around her. He smelled so good. But how could he have been such a little rat bastard in school, and then have come to love her like this. Malfoy had never been one to be nice to anyone so it wasn't just that he was covering up his feelings for the former Gryffindor. There had to be more than that. There just was.  
  
It was like Draco had made a crazy transformation. Like he had become the antithesis of himself. She liked this Draco but how could she know for sure that it was the real him. That this wasn't some kind of mean joke. She believed everything he had said about Harry and Ron dieing. Perhaps they had all become good friends over the years in some alternate universe, or maybe Draco had been in a serious accident. That would explain a lot as well.  
  
'Why are you so suspicious of him?' she asked herself. 'He has really changed.'  
  
'No, I can't believe that. He would never change.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was surprised when she leaned into his embrace. She was really hurting now. He hated seeing her like this but knew that if he told her about enough of the memories that she had lost then her mind wouldn't have anything to hide from her and would unlock itself to her. He wanted her to remember so badly. He wanted more than anything to be able to hold her romantically in his arms again, to be with her whenever he wasn't at work. He loved this woman, and all he could do was comfort her through her tears. The death of her friends had really taken a toll on her and within minutes she was sleeping again. Enjoying the feel of her in his arms, he sat there a while just holding her. Picking her up in a sweep like motion he took her up in his arms. She moaned a little with the shifting of positions but stayed asleep. Laying her on the bed he kissed her cheek and closed the door. He paced around the living room thinking about what he was going to do with this. He couldn't not sleep in the same bed as his wife, though she didn't remember the handfasting, he wondered if it was now null. How valid was their wedding if one party had no recollection of it? This was just too much to deal with. He needed help with this. And there was only one person that Hermione would listen to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door to Hermione's bedroom slowly opened letting out a small creak, and a small petite red head made her way over to sit on the bed. She brushed a piece of hair from Hermione's face causing her to stir.  
  
"Draco, I thought I told you to leave me alone!" She moaned rolling over defensively.  
  
"Honey, if I'm Draco, there is something wrong with my anatomy."  
  
Hermione rolled over shocked. "Ginny?"  
  
"Yupper de doodlerz." She smiled. "Whom were you expecting?"  
  
Hermione's eyes changed. They were full of sorrow. "Actually, I was hoping to wake up from this bad dream. I don't know what's going on anymore. I mean it seems that a few days ago I was 16 and dueling with Malfoy and then I wake up here and I'm married to him. Geez Ginny, he was like the antithesis of everything I wanted in a man. What on earth would have possibly changed my mind about him?"  
  
"The fact that he changed all that for you. None of us were happy that you were seeing him either, 'Mione. We all hated him just as much as you remember hating him. But he has truly changed. I wish you could remember."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Cuz if he truly changed that meant I missed hell freezing over."  
  
"Hermione, don't be like that."  
  
"I'm sorry but this all seems a bit too to be believable. I mean come on Ginny. You can't possibly expect me to believe this."  
  
"Hermione if you can't see how much he loves you then maybe you don't deserve him. He is as great a man as Harry was!"  
  
"IS! He's not dead! I won't believe it!" She knew that Ginny would never lie to her. They had been best of friends since Hermione's second year. They had always confided in each other. "And I wouldn't have fallen for Draco when I had already fallen for Harry!" she clapped her hand over her mouth. She had never told anyone that before. She had loved Harry almost as long as Ginny had. It had driven her mad seeing him fawning over Cho. She had been going to tell him the day after the duel.  
  
"Hermione. Harry loved you so much more than you ever would have imagined. He knew he could never have you. Everyone saw the love that you held for Draco. He could see it better than anyone."  
  
"Stop saying that! I do not love Draco! I could never love that monster!"  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny screamed. "I know that this is hard to believe. I know that this is not easy to understand. Just give him a chance to show you just how much he has changed. Hermione, I promise you won't be sorry. Promise me that you'll at least give it a chance."  
  
Hermione felt a pang of guilt. It was true that she hadn't even given Malfoy a chance. She had just assumed it was some evil game that he had come up with to get even with her for whatever she had done in school. "Ok, I'll give him a chance. Talking though... nothing more."  
  
"That's all I ask. I have to get back to St Mungos, I have an exam I have to take."  
  
"Exam?"  
  
"Well it's more of a check up really." She paused. "Oh yeah, I forget that you don't remember. I'm three months pregnant."  
  
"Harry's?" Hermione asked and when Ginny nodded she leapt into a hug.  
  
"It's what I always wanted, I just wish they were going to have a father." Her mood dropped a bit. "But at least a part of him will always be with me."  
  
"They? There's more than one?"  
  
"Yup, twins. A boy and a girl they think." There was another big hug and then Ginny said her goodbyes.  
  
Draco walked her to the door and handed Ginny her coat.  
  
"I really think she is gonna listen now. But I just want to mention that all she wants to do is talk. So please don't make her do anything she's not ready for yet."  
  
"I would never..." Draco started and knew that there were something... "Good evening Mrs. Potter."  
  
Ginny only smiled and made her way down the drive.  
  
Draco went in and tapped on the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." "Before you say anything, I just want to talk. Nothing else."  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: I know I know... I'm getting there... its still a lot of raw emotions that are just plain hard to deal with. I promise that Hermione wont be such a crybaby in future chapters... well maybe a bit, but if you just found out that ur best friends died then... whoa... dejaveux... or how ever it's spelled... I think I said that already... anyway on to individual notes to my readers.  
  
Cruel-intentions: It's no problem. After you pointed out that mistake I got confused and had to think about it for a few minutes. But I'm glad its all sorted out now. Thank you again.  
  
North2south: Yes, I hate sad endings so it does get happier. I know how that goes, I hate it when stories make me want to cry, but if it brings up that kind of emotions then it is well written so I take that as a compliment.  
  
Jade Starr: You know what's funny... my friend was reading the story and said that Hermione is sexually frustrated. I almost died laughing... but yeah you two think alike I think.  
  
Meesah and Burn: Awww... I miss reading your reviews. I hope you start reviewing again.  
  
Come on guys I want to hear what you think about all this. Please read and review. Thanks a bunch  
  
~*~AngelMagick~*~ 


	7. The Past

Chapter 7: The past  
  
Hermione was quiet for the first 20 minutes just staring at Draco. Ginny had wanted her to try and get along with him, but that seemed all next to impossible. He had been so cruel back in Hogwarts, which was the only thing that she remembered about him.  
  
Sure he was tall and handsome of features but he was a monster inside. He had tormented her on her appearance and her ancestry. The fact that she was muggle born always haunted her when he had been around. Always calling her a Mudblood, the worst of all insults in the wizarding world. There was nothing inside him that could ever have loved her.  
  
Yet here he was proclaiming his love for her. Telling her how much she meant to him. Draco Malfoy would never have been one to let his feelings come out into the open. Especially since she was muggle born. His father would have killed him on the spot. But he was standing here as alive as day.  
  
"Ok, explain to me about your father. He was ok with this," she said gesturing to herself and Malfoy.  
  
"Of course not." He saw the confusion on Hermione's face so went on. "At the end of our 6th year, I ran away from home, knowing that on my 17th birthday I was to join up with the Dark Lord and that was not on my to do list anymore. See since I had fallen in love with you I knew that I couldn't fight against you. My father was absolutely livid. I stayed with my muggle cousins. As appalling as that was, my father couldn't get to me there.  
  
"I was pretty safe at school so I didn't have to worry about it there, plus there was you and I wasn't about to just leave you while I still had those feelings for you. Besides I knew my father wouldn't dare stand up to you without the rest of the death eaters."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. She wasn't that great was she? I mean she was only a 16... wait no she was 20 now. All those years she had missed out on. What else had she missed out on? How is it that she could be knocked unconscious and then wake up 4 years later? It seemed she had lived those days like she would any other. Had she somehow been transported into the future? This was making her head hurt.  
  
"Can we talk about this later Malfoy... er... Draco," she wasn't used to calling him by his first name. Yet "Malfoy" didn't seem to fit anymore. It was a name of hatred and evil, so if she was going to honor her promise to Ginny then she had to call him by a name less associated, one she had hardly every used in school. Draco. "This is a lot to comprehend right now, and to tell you the truth it's giving me a headache."  
  
"No problem," he leaned over and kissed her cheek hoping that this display of affection wasn't going to set her off. "I have something's that I need to do anyway. Would you like to accompany me to Diagon Alley?"  
  
The thought of getting out of the manor was appealing. It would give her time to see how much it had changed and to contemplate the recent events. "Sure." So Hermione went into the bedroom to dress for the occasion.  
  
Draco on the other hand seated himself on the couch. He wanted her to remember so much, but he couldn't push her any faster than she wanted to go. This all had to be her move or else it would only traumatize her more than she already was. Bringing back all the memories at once could overload her brain and it would cause a massive shut down.  
  
The man of the manor had learned quite a bit about computers from his wife. It had been a technological advancement that added to the world of magic. Technology had actually been the downfall of Voldemort himself in a way. Hermione had taught Harry and them and the other people who had joined their cause how to run computers and since owls were not as secure, Hermione had set them all up with e-mail accounts so they could send word throughout the Internet super highway. It had taken a while but she had finally perfected their skills.  
  
Maybe an over load had happened with Hermione, probably an emotional one seeing as her mind seemed to have unlimited amount of storage space for knowledge. Maybe just the emotional over haul just threw her over the edge.  
  
He could think of hundreds of ways this could have affected Hermione but none of them made sense for her. She had always been the go-getter, the one who kept the group in check, and the one who tried to follow all the rules. Her emotions had never gotten to her like that before. Why would it suddenly just happen?  
  
Now his head was starting to hurt. It was just too much to handle right then.  
  
"So what do you have to do while we are out?" Hermione startled him.  
  
"Some new brooms for the Hogwarts quidditch team. I'm coaching this coming year and I don't want to take the chance that any of the brooms has been tampered with."  
  
'Smart boy,' Hermione thought. She was indeed impressed. How had the bloody ferret she had known in school changed into this? They flooed their way to Diagon alley and each split their different ways. Hermione decided to go off randomly in a direction. She wanted to see what had changed in the years she didn't remember.  
  
Nothing much had though. All the same shops were there but they had slightly different look to them. Like they had been rebuilt. "Curious..." She had expected it to change dramatically. She came to the Broom Shop and found Draco inside deciding between two kinds of brooms for the team. "Good, Hermione, you're here. Which would you say is more important, speed or the balance of a broom?"  
  
"You're the coach, shouldn't you know?" Hermione was a bit puzzled. "Both, you want a broom that is easy to control but has a great deal of speed. If it can turn rapidly but doesn't have much control it can be a greater liability because it will have to make a larger turn. In that time the quaffle could be lost to the other team."  
  
"So you do remember that."  
  
"Quidditch, of course. Who could forget that? I mean hello Harry was the best seeker since his father-" she stopped. She hadn't meant to bring that subject up, but her mind was still reeling over the death of her best friend. She still couldn't believe they were truly gone.  
  
"Hermione? Are you all right luv?" Draco dropped the broom on the counter and turned to his wife. Enveloping her in his arms she began to sob silently again. 'Maybe I shouldn't have brought her here. This is way to hard on her.'  
  
Draco paid for the brooms and took Hermione back to the manor. She passed out in his arms soon after they had left Diagon Alley. 'She is so peaceful when she sleeps,' Draco thought taking her back into the bedroom.  
  
He lay down on the couch knowing it was still too soon for her to wake up next to him again though that's what he wanted more than anything right then. 'I'm so lucky to have her. After I had been such an ass its amazing that she had decided that I was worth her time and effort...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was sitting in the hallway just outside the great hall. He had been sitting out there since he had told Hermione how he felt about her, which had been about a week. He had confessed everything to her and she had just walked away like nothing had been said. At first Draco had been hurt, but he had been a jerk. Hermione didn't bring the subject up after that. She just went about her day like nothing was different.  
  
So he watched her from the hallway wishing with all of his heart that she was his girlfriend. Sure he had had girls before but they had always been dumb girls who were after him for his looks and attention that it brought him. Despite the rumors Draco was still chaste, though he had started many of the rumors himself, he was saving himself for that special someone. Someone like Hermione... But she wasn't interested with him even in the slightest.  
  
Hermione sat in her usual seat at the end of the table with the rest of her fellow 7th years across from Harry and Ron. Thanks to a super sensory spell Draco could hear everything that was going on at the table.  
  
"Is it just me or is Malfoy acting a bit strange lately? He doesn't even sit with his Slytherin buddies anymore."  
  
"Ron's right, what has been going on? I saw you talking to him last week and now he has been avoiding us all week like we have the plague... What did you say to him 'Mione?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh well. It's a lucky break for us anyway," he shrugged. "Catch ya later. I have work to do." And with that he left.  
  
"Harry, can I confide in you?"  
  
"Of course, 'Mione. What is it?"  
  
She blushed slightly. "See, there's this guy that recently told me that he liked me, and I kind of like him too. But I'm afraid of what you guys will think..."  
  
"Hermione, you have a good head on your shoulders. We wont think any less of you by whom you date-"  
  
"You really might want to hear me out before you say that." Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Actually before you tell me who this guy is, I have something to say," Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione, I really like you and I would like to ask you out if that's ok. We have become really close over the years and I have come to love you..."  
  
"Harry, I love you too, "she hugged him across the table. "I love you like my brother though. You're my best friend and you always will be. I'm sorry but I just can't go out with you, it would just be weird for me... but Draco- "  
  
"Draco!" Harry stood up abruptly. "Draco is the one that asked you out?!"  
  
"Harry calm down, I haven't given him an answer yet." She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "Don't you dare do anything Harry James Potter! I think I'm going to tell him yes."  
  
"But why Hermione? After all the mean things he did to us I thought you'd hate him for the rest of his miserable little life."  
  
"I thought so too, but you had to be there to see how hard it was for him to tell me how he felt. He never lets his feelings out ever and it was so sweet just to see him trying to. Harry his feelings are real and I think he deserves a chance." Hermione looked over to the entrance of the great hall and smiled at a very shocked Draco Malfoy.  
  
"But Hermione..." Harry was interrupted by a kiss on his cheek. "I'm your best friend... doesn't that mean I get first dibs or something?"  
  
"Harry, no matter what I will always be your best friend. There is no doubt in that what so ever."  
  
"Promise me then that you will tell me if he ever mistreats you so I can come and be your knight in shining armor and beat the living daylights out of him ok? I know that you are a smart girl Hermione, but know that I will always love you."  
  
"Thank you Harry." And she turned and walked towards the hall. Draco stood in absolute shock as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Yes Draco."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That day had changed his life completely and he knew that know. His life would have been worthless without her. His love for Hermione had saved his soul and his conscience.  
  
"Thank you Hermione." He said softly before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yeah I am so sorry it is taking so long for me to update. My computer is broken at home so I have to do it at school. It is soooooo hard for me to update and do my assignments. I have to say that school comes first always so fan fiction is taking the back seat. This summer though you will get a chapter every like three days if I get the dang thing fixed...  
  
Meesah: sorry yeah I hate the fact that I cant update more often. But have no fear I aint going anywhere this summer so I can keep writing and get it finished. Its ok that burn didn't like the other one so much, it was the first fic that I wrote that is finished though so I was excited about that. That one has 88 reviews I was hoping to get it up to 100 but no big deal, this one is steadily on its way. 28 and only 6 chapters I'm impressed. Glad you like it and again sorry to keep you al waiting. I'll try and get the next chapter up sometime next week.  
  
Draco_Fan: Yeah, Ginny doesn't fit in the movies... I expected her to look... well different, I'm not sure how to explain that but just different ya know. It's crazy. I liked the part I added in with Ginny. And the whole Harry still loving Hermione while with Ginny was such a reality though... There are a lot of people like that, and it has been happening in a lot of the books I have been reading... guess its just contagious I guess. Enjoy the story.  
  
Sparkle3: Glad your enjoying it, hope you stay tuned for the rest.  
  
Elle-poohbear: I know it's all emotional right now. I just want to cry cuz it's hurting Draco and he is just sooooooo fine... but... stay tuned for a happy scene coming up soon I hope. I get caught up in stuff and lose track of what I am going for sometimes...  
  
Nikki nick: that was what I was going for. *wink wink* Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Cruel-Intentions: it's ok that you ramble, we all do from time to time and it brings a smile to my face that you try so hard to give real constructive criticism, it means a lot to me that you are trying. Yeah, Draco had mentioned that Harry had loved her and she married Draco, but it wasn't explained until now. It's sad really, and I feel bad for Harry, but he ended up with someone he loved almost as much as Hermione so its all good... I hope... er... lol  
  
Meesah and Burn: you two are trippy and I love it, you argue in the same review and I'm loving it. Nice to know there are people out there like me. Cant wait to hear what you guys have to say about this one. Its ok that y'all didn't review right away cuz I updated a lot in just a few days... it happens... but prolly won't again until my comp gets fixed again.  
  
Jade Starr: well you do know this is a Hermione/Draco romance so it will have to happen eventually... just do what I do and keep telling yourself that it's only fanfiction and Hermione has nothing to do with Malfoy... (I kind of look like Hermione, so I can get away with picturing myself in her place... *wink wink*).  
  
Mystic: yeah I know it its, he's almost as fine as Draco... but hot people always die in movies and books so it had to happen somewhere but Draco had to be the one who lived... he is just sooooooooooo hot! (have you seen the non-gel look in the previews for the third movies...) 


	8. At the Beginning

Hermione sat looking down at Draco who was fast asleep on the couch. 'He's so cute; I definitely like the non-gel look. Wonder when that happened. I wish I could remember.' She brushed a lock of blond hair off his face as he lay softly snoring.  
  
'Why does this all feel so real? This is just a dream. There is no way that someone could forget a substantial amount of their life like that. And because I remember almost everything that happens to me, this can only be a dream. But why do I want it to be so real?'  
  
She was confused. Hermione knew that he could never have loved a Malfoy in real life. Sure she had had her fantasies back at Hogwarts. Most of them were the he's "seen the light and changed his ways" to love her, or they were other kinds that Hermione would rather not think about at that moment...  
  
There was just something about him now that was too good to be real. Why did he love her so much? What was going through his head at that moment? There was one way to find out but she would be invading his privacy and that was something that she wouldn't resort to unless she had to. This was no mere game that she was playing. If this was real she didn't want to ruin it though that would be quite unlikely.  
  
Draco moaned on the couch and his eyes threatened to open. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression so she made her way to the dinning room where her breakfast was waiting for her. She seated herself and began eating so as not to look unnatural. Her mind was racing and she knew she would have to sort things out before she could talk about it.  
  
The tall blond walked in looking like he had been through hell. His hair in disarray and the bags under his eyes showed he hadn't slept well. But he wasn't grouchy with his cheerful, "Good morning."  
  
She returned the greeting as he sat down and his own meal appeared before him.  
  
"So when did Hogwarts ever need a coach?" she was trying to make conversation but she ended up grasping for straws.  
  
"Always had one I guess. That's what Madame Hooch had been for. Flying instructor slash Quidditch coach."  
  
"I thought she had been the referee as the captain had instructed the newbies?" Hermione was sure that Oliver Wood (a/n: he was yummy too... so many hot England guys to meet so little time to do it in.... lol) had taught Harry how to play quidditch... her expression changed at the thought of Harry. She had loved him so much. And he had loved her. Why didn't they ever hit it off?  
  
"Love, are you all right?" Draco reached out for her hand as he noticed her change in composure. Hermione didn't pull away as she had done before and he knew this was very hard for her.  
  
"I'm ok, I guess I just need to accept that Harry and Ron are gone." She wiped a tear away from her eye. "Did Ron ever get married?" He had been a nice guy, for the most part, and would have made a great father. Though she didn't like him that way personally he still would have made a great spouse for some lucky girl like Angelina or Katie.  
  
"Yes, and had a large family as well. Oddest of wives though."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I never pictured him marrying Luna Lovegood." He shook his head and then noticed the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"I thought she was in love with Harry..."  
  
"No that was just her ploy to get close to Ron. See everyone was in love with Harry for the simple fact he was the boy who lived. Nothing more and nothing less. So Luna slipped into the crowd and sort of fell head over heals for the shadowed sidekick." He sighed. "Oddest thing I have ever seen and I know she was a bit mental... that's being nice about it, but they had 5 children I believe. She is in America now with her grandparents I believe."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Luna and Ron? It was almost too funny to be believable. How on earth had that happened?  
  
"At least they were happy..." she was still laughing.  
  
'She is so beautiful when she smiles,' he thought as he rubbed his thumb over the soft skin on her hand unconsciously. 'Merlin, how I love her.'  
  
Hermione stopped laughing. This wasn't funny any more. How was she going to deal with this? She wanted it to be real more than anything. Her eyes locked with the crystal blue of someone she had hated for years and come to respect in the last few days.  
  
"Draco, if we start from the beginning then we can try to make this work..."  
  
A/n: Sorry this was just a good place to stop... I know its short and I'm sorry...  
  
Burn: Yay... I have a numba 1 fan!!!! Sorry that's just something I never thought id hear... yeah, sorry it took so long buti have 4 stories to update and no computer at home to do it on... I have to write the chappy's at school so I cant do it very often... growls inwardly I hate it but hope fully crosses fingers It will be fixed soon and I can go back to updating like mad again... nah, I love reading your guys's reveiews when ya argue like that... its funny. I wish me and my cousins were close like that but we get along about as well as wolves and bunnies... it just don't happen... one of us always gets hurt... normally me so I don't talk to em much... well I like Harry, though after that thing on chanel 4 last night I'm liking Ron... I like his hair... The first dibs thing was way to American and I kinda want to change it but it adds a bit of humor I think... anyway... glad your liking it and I hope that it stays this good...  
  
Mystic: I don't think Draco is as evil as he seems to be. I think its more of a living up to his fathers opinion. Making the family look good in his fathers eyes. I think there is more to Draco than that... as you can tell by my story... lol. Well if you had been tormented for 6 years by someone ad wake up married to them you'd be a bit distant as well... but she's warming up to the idea now... yay... Well in another story there is going to be a séance so maybe I could put that in here too but I dunno... this is between Draco and Hermy. Maybe... just maybe...  
  
Jade Starr: I know I was thinking that I was responding to someone else so I just changed the names but didn't think to change what I said... sorry... I know I'm a dork it happens. Just remember... u r too... lol j/k. Yes I read chapter 11 and yes I will get around to reading that story that you told me about as soon as I get my computer fixed at home. See ya in the nether lab!  
  
HermyBlack: I'm curious about your name... Are you a Hermione/Sirius fan? Just curious... I don't know if I could ever see those two together I mean Harry's Godfather and Harry's best friend... maybe... hmmmm.... goes and checks out HG/SB fan fiction lol...  
  
Cruel-Intentions: I think I explained it in the chapter but I'm not sure. goes back and checks ok well I kin of did... ok well madame Hooch was kind of a coach, and then I was also thinking about something like the situation like in the Goblet of Fire when the schools get together for that, maybe they do it for Quidditch but it's just not mentioned in the books... I don't know I'm weird like that I guess... and you're not stupid. You did get it so definitely not stupid. I may just need to work on my transitions a bit is all. ;) well for the computer... I don't know what I was thinking... oh wait... I think I was going for the whole dea that because wizards have magic they don't need computers so they just don't use them. Maybe that was it... I don't know I know I couldn't live without my computer (slowly dieing without it now... lol... j/k) But yeah...  
  
Soul-Dead-Dragon: I Plan to finish these fics that I have going no matter what so have no fear there. Fan fiction is like my alter life since I have nothing really to do at home. Its what I do when I'm bored... which is a lot of the time...  
  
Dracofan: I had to get through the background of it all first and make problems that are fixable... working my way to the climax... maybe I'm already there... who knows... I sure don't right now... wherever the keyboard takes me...  
  
Elle-poohbear: well Harry understood even though he loved her. It shows real love when you can let that person go. It shows more love than being snotty about it. That's why I could love Harry; he has such a big heart considering the hell he was put through...  
  
Wow... I noticed all of my individual reviews are really long... Hope that y'all don't mind that, it's just so exciting to get sooooo many good reviews. I love them all and I hope that you stay tuned for the next chapter... I'm thinking sometime next week is when it should be coming to ya. Wow... I think the review answer is longer than the story... er... I'll work on that...  
  
AngelMagick 


	9. Ball

Draco was taken aback. Had she just said what he thought she had said? Was she really giving him another chance?  
  
"But we have to take it slow." Hermione added feeling a little embarrassed that she had had to say that. She knew what was on all boys – er... a men's – mind. That was not something she wanted to get into just yet with a man she still didn't really trust. She was starting to believe this wasn't a dream anymore.  
  
Draco had been so nice to her, never forcing her to do anything she didn't want to do. He had given Hermione her space without too much question. He really did care for her. She could see it in his cloudy blue eyes. There were true feelings in his eyes that never changed when he looked at her. She wondered if it had always been like this... but there wasn't anything she could do about the past that she didn't remember. All she could do was start from the beginning.  
  
Draco took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. "Hermione, will you go out with me?" he winked at her and smiled when she was a bit confused. "You said to start at the beginning."  
  
She laughed at this and told him yes. The day passed and Hermione was given an official tour of the house. It was bigger then she had thought with many secret passages that only few people had known about. There were so many hidden rooms that Hermione feared she'd get lost. "I think I'll stick to what I know for now."  
  
So it was that their relationship began anew. Draco wanted it to be back the way it was and they were moving in that direction slowly. They had been "dating" close to two months and Hermione still hadn't let him do more than hold her hand, or put his arm around her in public ("So as not to draw up suspicions of about their marriage," she had told Draco.)  
  
Ginny made frequent visits to the Malfoy Manor, and in end of her second trimester agreed to come and stay with the Malfoy's at Hermione's request. "I don't want to take the chance that anything could go wrong with the baby and then not have anyone to rush you to St. Mungo's." Hermione would not take no for an answer so her things were brought to the manor courtesy of Draco himself.  
  
"Always so kind to your friends, Hermione. Never going to change is it?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Never." They laughed. It gave Hermione someone to talk to while Draco was at work. She loved his company but still wasn't sure she was ready to take their relationship further than the "holding hands" phase.  
  
"Hermione Malfoy. He's not going to take advantage of his own wife," Ginny said sitting on her bed in the room next to Hermione's. "He loves you and wouldn't do anything at all that even had the potential of losing you."  
  
"I don't know that though. I can't remember anything but him blasting me with a spell and waking up next to him. It's crazy and I want to remember, I just can't." Hermione said blushing a bit. He had looked quite fine that morning now that she thinks about it. "I just have to take my time Ginny. I don't want to rush things and then feel pressured."  
  
"Um... Hermione, you do realize that you two have probably already had-"  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm ready now." Hermione looked down at the comforter. "I will be there someday, Ginny, I really will. He will just have to wait."  
  
Ginny only sighed and nodded her head. They changed the subject to the babies that would be born in a few months. "I still don't know what I am going to name them," Ginny said rubbing her swollen belly. A potion from St. Mungo's was a wonderful relief from the morning sickness that ironically never came in the morning, but it did give her cramps sometimes.  
  
A small elf poofed into the room announcing that dinner was ready. The girls made their way to the dining room and sat down. Draco came in moments later with the post. "Seems we have an invitation from the Longbottoms."  
  
"Neville's grandmother was always so kind." Hermione said.  
  
"This is From Neville and his wife."  
  
"He's married?!" Hermione thought a second. "Of course he is, how rude of me. Go on."  
  
"They are having a ball at the end of the week and we are all invited. Seems he got word you were her as well Mrs. Potter as you are invited too." Draco was always formal with the Potter widow.  
  
The days flew by as Hermione prepared for the ball. She went to Diagon Alley and got herself an elegant evening gown and Ginny bout a plain dress from the maternity section that was sure to show off her swollen belly that already looked like she was well into her third trimester.  
  
"I can't believe that Neville invites me to a dance when I am this bloody fat!" Ginny said playfully.  
  
"By no means are you fat Virginia! You are glowing with motherhood that will suit you well."  
  
"Ha ha ha, motherhood would suit you well too if you weren't such a prude." She knew she had gone to far with that last one. She knew it must be hard for someone to9 accept things after having no knowledge of the last 4 years. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's all right Ginny. I know that I am being stubborn about this. But as far as I remember Draco is and has been my only boyfriend. It's just taking longer than I thought to get used to this idea."  
  
They made their way back to the Manor and dropped off their packages with the elves to be put away properly.  
  
"So I'm not fat?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Good." Ginny smiled. She was indeed glowing with the joy of her children.  
  
Ginny waited at the bottom of the stairs for Hermione to come out. Draco had left early so as to talk to the host privately. 'Probably going to warn him that Hermione doesn't remember much.'  
  
Hermione came out of the master bedroom wearing an extraordinary evening gown that clung to every curve of her body and sort of flowed past her hips. Her hair neatly up in a bun with little ringlets that draped down the back of her neck.  
  
"Hermione! You're gorgeous!" Ginny said from the bottom of the stairs. "You know it's not polite to outshine the hostess right?"  
  
"Ginny, you are so funny. I'm sure she will be absolutely lovely as well."  
  
They arrived at the Longbottom residence. It seemed that hundreds of people had been invited to the ball and it would be a packed house. Inside was bigger than it looked though. The ballroom alone was large enough to accommodate these guests and many more. The entire student body of Hogwarts could have assembled here and had plenty of room to spare. Impressive.  
  
A man she recognized immediately as Neville stood up and waved his wand, casting the Sonorous charm. His voice boomed above the crowd. "First off I want to thank everyone for coming..."  
  
Hermione noticed he hadn't changed much. He was still a little round about the middle and was a bit clumsy while he stood on the platform, nearly falling off a few times. But his skill with magick had improved significantly. He didn't blow anything up that time.  
  
He had always had a good heart. He had tried to stop the trio from going after who they had thought was Snape in their first year. It had been a brilliant effort but he hadn't been much of a wizard then or much of a fighter.  
  
Hermione wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying now, as she was busy daydreaming about the past once again. How she missed Harry. But she knew he was never coming back.  
  
Neville concluded whatever he had to say and the music started up. Draco proffered an arm to Hermione breaking her chain of thoughts.  
  
They whirled around the floor in between couples. It was a dance she had watched but never tried, but her feet seemed to know the way. Ballroom dancing had never been her idea of a good time but as they twirled she realized it was much more fun to do than watch. The song changed to one that was a bit slower and Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder as they swayed.  
  
There was a tap on Draco's other shoulder as someone cut in. It was the host. "May I?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione who smiled. "Of course."  
  
So Neville stepped into Draco's place and the dance continued. "How good it is to see you out and about again Hermione. I had almost thought that you were going to hide away forever."  
  
"The death of my friends had devastating affects, but I am all right now."  
  
"Good to hear. You must stop by more often." And with that the song ended and Neville made a slight bow and made his way to another group of people.  
  
"Enjoy yourself?" Draco said, his voice hinting at jealousy. He knew that Neville was her friend, but that didn't mean that Draco wasn't a possessive man. He gave her her freedom to come and go as she wished but she was _his_. 'I have nothing to fear from a married man,' Draco reminded himself. Neville had been happily married to his wife, Clarice, for 6 months now.  
  
The night progressed well. Hermione got a chance to talk with all of her friends again and she felt at home. Just as they were grabbing their coats, Ginny grabbed her stomach and fell to the floor.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
A/n: Ok well I had to get away from the whole Draco thing a bit without straying to far. There's needed something in here besides Draco and Hermione and a few minor characters so I guess that will work. I hope that you all are enjoying this but I think I am coming close to the end. I don't want to drag it out so that it is boring.  
  
Mystic: I know... I needed something shocking and funny at the same time to put in there. I was browsing fan fiction sites and there is this one that has certain couplings that can be done and no others are allowed. They were like: Draco/Ginny, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna: and a few others. They had strict rules and stuff so I decided not to post there as I am a free spirit and will do whatever I want with my stories, but it got me thinking about the whole Luna/Ron thing so I decided to put that in there. I might have to write a Luna/Ron story when I finish one of these... Anyway... I got sidetracked. I'm finally getting it where I want it. Hope it stays interesting for you.  
  
Lali: I'm happy that your liking the story and I don't plan to stop writing anytime soon... now if my computer was fixed I could update every day and my world would be perfect... and many people would be very happy campers... but sad to say I have no clue when it will be fixed so I cant update all the time, though I will update whenever I can.  
  
Queen of Serpents: Really? I don't read many fics anymore as I am so caught up in writing them. I have only read a few and none of them have really been Draco Hermione except like one written by a good friend of mine. I recommend it. It's called "not what you think" by Emma-kitty  
  
Meesah and Burn: I know you haven't review chapter 8 yet, but I know you will at least read it. I hope you liked that one and this one and continue reading. You guys are awesome. Keep reading!  
  
A special thanks to my aunt, morgana3370 for reading my work, and also to my mom. I know you guys don't review as you can tell me personally what you think and it means a lot to me. 


	10. Trama Baby

Hours later Hermione found herself in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. Draco had apparated Ginny to the hospital leaving Hermione surrounded by very worried people. Neville had accompanied her soon after. One of the nurses said that she was in the emergency ward and that she would inform Mrs. Malfoy as they got word of Virginia's condition.

So there she was, sitting on the small couch with her head resting on her husbands shoulder. _Is she going to be all right?_ she thought over and over to herself. _What about the babies… Oh Merlin… the babies._ A gentle hand came up to stop her from biting her nails. She hadn't even realized that she was doing it, but her hand dropped to her lap.

"It will be ok, Hermione. Ginny is a strong woman." He held her close to him trying to comfort her. _At least I hope so._

"This is all my fault though, Malfoy-" she started, her voice trembling as she was on the verge of tears.

"Draco… or anything but Malfoy…" his eyes pleaded with her.

"Ok, Draco… This is still all my fault. She didn't even want to go to the ball. I made her go, for me. I-" she paused a moment before collecting herself. "I didn't want to be left alone with you." Her cheeks flushed a little bit.

"I understand."

"No, you don't understand!" tears ran down her cheeks again. "If I hadn't made her go to that ball then this never would have happened!" She broke down and cried into his shoulder.

"Shh… shh… It's ok Hermione. It's ok love." He kissed the top of her head. "This is the best wizarding hospital this side of the Atlantic. She will be ok."

"Promise?" She sniffed.

"I promise." he smiled down at her. "Why don't you take a small nap. It may be a while and it has been a long night for all of us." Without further word Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and almost immediately her breathing became regular and soft.

Neville proceeded up in front of him. "Is she… er… all right?"

"Yes, of course. Why would you think otherwise?" Draco had to hide the fact that she didn't remember anything of the past few years. It would only cause more problems, and that is precisely what he didn't need. But was it possible to hide this from Neville.

"Just because, I asked Hermione if this ball was more decorous than the last one and she said she had never been to a Longbottom Ball before." Neville raised his eyebrow. "We both know that not to be right."

"I assure you, my friend, nothing is amiss with my wife," Draco lied.

"I saw the way that she flinched when you put your arm around her this evening. Something is wrong, and I would appreciate if you would keep your forked tongue in line, oh Slytherin Prince." The corner of his mouth twitched as if to smile but he kept his expression serious.

"You are much smarter than you look, my friend. Indeed Hermione has not been well lately."

"A baby at last?"

"I wish it were that simple." Draco smiled. "Actually, when she was told her best friends were dead she wouldn't believe it because the bodies were damaged beyond recognition. She believed that they had gotten away and were just in hiding in case there were any more straggling death eaters. She held on with hope that they would send word. But when the caskets were lowered into the ground, she broke down and cried. She remained in her private room with the door locked crying for several days."

"But you could have opened the door easily with a simple spell," Neville interjected.

"I wished to have respect for my wife and let her mourn in her own way. Besides, this is Hermione and she can work a good charm better than anyone." Draco smiled before setting his face back into the serious one. "Then, about 3 days later I found her on the bed and sound asleep. I thought everything was better since she had finally come out of solitude. But when she woke up she could remember nothing of the last four years. Her last memory in fact was the duel we had in our 6th year. "

Neville nodded. "I remember that you. Not a fun time. And I understand that traumatic shock can be more powerful than a memory charm. So I take it you to haven't…"

"Not since our wedding night."

"Bugger…" Neville shook his head sadly. "That long. Least the marriage is legal and binding."

"I am thinking that it isn't a marriage anymore. We decided to start over though." Draco kissed the top of her head again. "I'd do anything for her you know. If starting over is what she needs, then I'll do it for her."

"You, Draco, are more of a man than I could ever be." He winked. "Bid Hermione farewell for me. I have to return to my party and clean up."

Draco nodded. "I will. Oh, and if I may ask, please don't tell anyone about this. It would only cause more stress than it's worth."

Neville acknowledged Draco and proceeded to apparate home. Draco could only stare down at his wife. _Will we ever have what we had before?_ He leaned his head on hers and proceeded to doze off.

There was a tapping on his shoulder some time later. Draco had no idea how much time had passed but he was sure it had been a while. "Yes?" he asked somewhat groggily.

"Mrs. Potter will have visitors now, sir." A little elf replied with a smile.

Draco did a double take. It had been ages since he had seen an elf without a home made dress. This one was in a burlap sac. She probably worked for one of the nurses or doctors. Hermione had done a good job of getting the house elves their freedom, but it wasn't illegal to own them as slaves just yet. Hopefully all would be better with her soon so she could pursue her goal some more. But for now it was only important to wake her so she could go see her friend.

Hermione's soft breathing let him know that she was still deep in sleep. She was so calm and peaceful that he almost didn't want to wake her. Her head rest innocently on his shoulder. Her makeup was a mess from her tears, but he still thought she was beautiful in his eyes all the same. He had the urge to kiss her, but he knew that would only upset her. Instead he gently shook her shoulders. "Hermione," he said softly so as not to startle her. "Hermione we can go in and see Virginia now."

"Ginny? Is she all right?" She woke up almost immediately and sat straight up.

Draco had to suppress a grin that threatened to cross his face. "We had better go and check for ourselves since nothing else will ease your nerves."

Hermione didn't even wait. She followed the elf and was gone before Draco had collected himself. HE shook his head and followed them. When he walked into the room Hermione was laying on Ginny's bed with her crying her eyes out. In fact Ginny was crying as well. _ Women sure do cry a lot. Sine the death o f Harry and Ron I have seen Hermione cry more often than it has rained._

"Are the babies all right?" Hermione asked through her tears. Her eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying she had been doing.

"I think so. The babies are in being examined right now. They said as soon as they make sure they are ok, the nurse will bring the babies in."

Hermione burst into tears again. "I am so sorry Ginny. This is all my fault."

"Do you really think that 'Mione?" Ginny stroked her best friends hair. "Hermione, I was 9 months pregnant. This is what happens when the time comes. It would have happened anyway, and I am just glad that I had friends to get me here." She smiled her perfect smile.

"I know but still…"

"No 'buts' Hermione. I'm fine and so are the babies, I'm sure. No worries, ok?"

Hermione gave up on that and just lay there with her head on Ginny's shoulder. Minutes passed in silence. Draco just stood in the corner of the room letting the women have their time.

The nurse came in carrying one of the babies wrapped in a pink blanket. The bundle was waving its little arms and screaming its little head off. Ginny smiled and Hermione wrinkled her nose. A sight much to cute for Malfoy not to smile himself.

Taking the child from the nurse, Ginny began to cry again. "She's beautiful, isn't she Hermione?" The child calmed down at this point.

"She is." The child opened its eyes and looked up at the women watching her closely. She cooed softly.

"Hermione?" Ginny looked at her best friend. "Can she have that name? You know, to share with her godmother?"

"Oh," Hermione said taking in a breath. "Of course Virginia. But only if she's smart like me," she winked.

Ginny stopped and looked up at the nurse. "Where's the boy?" The nurse looked away. "Oh my God! Is he ok?"

"There was a bump to his head Mrs. Potter. They are curing him now, but they aren't sure if they can fix all the damage that he received in the fall ma'am."

The red headed potter widow began to cry again holding her baby girl close to her chest. Hermione rubbed her back and threw a worried look at Draco. She didn't love him but he would be there to support her.

It was hours later when the baby boy was brought into the room. Ginny's eyes had a spark, but as soon as she saw the look on the woman's face she had tears streaming down her face again. "Is he…?"

"Mrs. Potter, Your son is alive and almost in almost perfect condition."

"Almost?" Hermione asked. She knew that Virginia wouldn't be able to ask right now.

"He has had a severe brain injury, and it could only partially be healed." the nurse frowned. "He may be mentally slow but he is otherwise very healthy." She handed him over to the mother. Hermione was now holding the sleeping baby girl.

"Harry James, I am so sorry about all this…" She cried again.


	11. Kiss

Draco sat at the dining room table. It had been weeks since Ginny had delivered the twins and Hermione had wanted nothing to do with him yet again. She had locked herself back up in her private room and wouldn't come out for any reason. It was just like it had been months before. There was no progress at all being made with his wife. Maybe it would be best if he went to stay with his cousin in America for a while. It would give her some time to herself to think about what she wants. _She's so on again off again that I'm getting ill. This is worse than a muggle roller coaster ride._ His head hit the table with a audible thud. _I don't want to go, but what other choice do I have?_

He had been miserable yet completely happy all at the same time over the past months. He loved being around her yet he knew that he couldn't hold her like he had before she had lost her memory. The house was becoming like a prison, holding his attention every moment that he wasn't at work. He took Hermione out all the time but she always tensed up every time he tried to put his arm around her or tried to hold her hand. It wasn't even worth the effort anymore. She always pushed him away, and what made it worse was every time she let him get a little closer she pushed him back further than he had been before.

While his head was down on the table from when he had thumped it, he could have sworn that he heard the padding of bare feet in the hallway outside the dining room but as soon as he paid attention to the sound he had heard, it was gone.

__

Well I might as well go and pack. I can be gone before she wakes up in the morning. I can walk out of her life, since it's not like she remembers anyway. tears streamed down his face as he sobbed into his arms. He hated crying but no one was around to see him anyway. It didn't matter.

Hermione sat on her bed with her arms locked around her knees. She had spent days in her room just thinking about everything. That one day in the hospital waiting room she had really let herself get close to him that day. It scared her that she was letting that happen so she had pulled away again. She didn't feel she was ready for that. Yet that was what she wanted most. She had started to remember bits and pieces of what had happened before. Like her first date with the Slytherin.

__

The freshly fallen snow crunched under her feet as she walked hand in hand with the platinum-blond that had once been her worst enemy only a few weeks before. She had been unwilling at first to accept his offer but when she had heard that Harry and Ron were going to spend the holidays with the Weasley's she didn't want to be completely alone. Besides he had promised to behave, not that the word of Slytherin was worth much but still. It was the holidays. Forgive and forget.

It was the first time she had seen him genuinely smile in the entire time she'd known him. His face was all aglow and his normally gray eyes were a bright blue. He was actually happy to be there. Another first that she had experienced was that he didn't have his body guards Crabbe and Goyle right by his side. It was nice. She actually felt comfortable being alone with him. A blush crept across her face.

"Cold?" he asked, his voice almost in a whisper.

She looked up into his crystal clear eyes. "No."

"Then why are your cheeks red?" he smiled down at her as he removed his cloak and put it around her shoulders. Hermione's blush only grew deeper. Draco reached out to hold her hands. "You know I have been waiting for this for years now. And now that I finally have the chance to impress you." He kissed both of her hands. "This is the best day of my life Hermione."

Nothing else had happened that day except casual conversation and a kiss on her cheek when it was time to go inside. That was most of what she remembered for that day. But there were other little memories she remembered.

__

She had just told Harry about Draco. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELF INTO HERMIONE?"

"Harry, calm down."

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?" Harry screamed basically pulling his hair out. The entire assembly in the Great Hall was staring at them. Harry saw this and lowered his voice. "He's a Malfoy, Hermione. No matter what he is always going to be that little ferret who picks on us and is **constantly** trying to get us in trouble!"

"He's not like that unless he is trying to impress his father. He's not a bad guy. In fact…" she brought her voice down to a whisper. "In fact he's against You-Know-Who as well."

"What if I told you that someone else liked you?" he said his eyes wide. "What If there was someone else?"

"Like who? Ron?" she crinkled her nose.

Harry shook his head.

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me its Neville!"

"No Hermione. I love you. I always have. Go out with me, not him."

"Harry, I love you like I would love a brother. I'm sorry. Besides, I know that you have always had your eye on Cho or Ginny, so don't lie to me to keep me from him Harry."

Harry sighed deeply. "How long has this been going on? You and him I mean?" His teeth were clenched and so were his fists.

"A few weeks. Why?"

"Have you done anything with him?" there was anger in his eyes, but clouding that over was the worry he had for Hermione. She had always been like his sister and he like her brother.

"He kissed my cheek and held my hand. Other than that he hasn't even suggested anything."

"Then… Then I guess it's all right. So long as the moment he does something you don't like…" he looked over at the doorway to the Great Hall where the Slytherin was leaning against the doorframe. "You tell me so Ron and I can beat the living shit out of him. Promise me you'll tell either Ron or I if he steps out of line?"

"I promise."

"And that you'll tell Ron so he doesn't embarrass himself later?"

Hermione nodded and laughed to herself. "I promise." She stood up and walked over to the entrance nad threw her arms around the very tall blond and kissed him gently before pulling away a blush creeping across her face.

Now Hermione sat contemplating what she was going to do. Those memories gave her a warm feeling inside, yet she was still afraid. _Come on Hermione. Face that damned tiger already. You know you want him!_ And with that she walked out of her room and down the hall towards the kitchen. As she was about o pass the dining room she heard someone sobbing and just stopped. Was that Draco she heard in the kitchen? Her heart melted because she knew that it was her fault that he was crying. She was the cause of all the hurt he felt.

Sighing softly, she knew that she didn't want him to hurt anymore. More importantly she felt as if he could be the part of her that was missing. That she had longed for for months. She walked into the kitchen and Draco's head shot up from where it had been. He quickly wiped away his tears and stood up.

"My cousin wants me to come to America and help out with my aunt," he said not quite looking in her eyes. "She fell and had to have a hip replacement done. She's not exactly into magic being Christian and all, but my cousin says that he needs help taking care of her. I'm leaving in the morning. And since you don't know how you feel yet, well it will give you time by yourself to think. Maybe when I come back you'll know what you want." He looked directly into her eyes when he said that last bit.

"Draco, you don't have to leave because of me. I-"

"No!" he said rather louder than he had expected that he would. "It's better this way. My nephew needs help with-"

Suddenly Hermione kissed him. It was a quick kiss but it silenced the blond. "Stop lying to me. There is no cousin, there is no nephew, and there is no aunt in America." She looked into his sad gray eyes. "I know what I want." and she kissed him again, this time a little more passionately.


	12. It All Comes Together

Chapter 12: It all comes together

WARNING!!!!!!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. If you don't care to read this… the basic gist is that they have amazing sex. That's actually the whole point of this chapter.

A/n: sorry this has taken sooooooo long to update, and I apologize so much for the delay, but I am basically no longer living at home except on the days I go to school. And those days I have to do homework and stuff. This is the first time I have had an opportunity to write fiction. More is coming soon… hopefully… I'll finish the stories at least before I'm done. This has maybe one more chapter after this and perhaps an epilogue at the most left. Hope you have enjoyed it.

The astonished blond wrapped his arms around Hermione. 'Let this be real,' he thought returning her kisses. He could feel himself becoming excited just by the nearness of her. He had gone so long with only solitary fulfillment that his body burned for her, trying to drown out all reasonable thoughts he may have possessed.

Draco knew that if he continued he would not be able to control his hormones and would take her right there on the kitchen table, so he pulled away. 'If this is real, I don't want to ruin it.'

But as he stepped back, Hermione took a large step forward, pressing her body completely against his causing Draco to gasp. He continued backing up though, knowing it was the right thing to do. But with each step he took back Hermione advanced matching his movements. Her kisses became more persistent and the arms around his neck pulled him closer.

Suddenly something hit the back of his legs and he fell backwards onto the couch. Before he could get up there was a gorgeous brunette in his lap who seemed like she would not be denied. Unexpectedly she stopped and just looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, her chocolate eyes tearing up.

"No, no… shhhh," Draco wrapped his arms about the woman he loved. "It's ok. We don't have to do anything more." He rocked her softly trying to calm her down.

"But I want to." It was a rather point blank statement that could not have been taken any other way. "What I'm sorry for is putting you through hell. Deep down this felt so right, but my head told me it was dangerous. But now…" she kissed him again while she moved to sit atop him with one knee on each side. "Now I know I want this," emphasizing 'this' by grinding her hips into his.

Hermione moaned as Draco released all thoughts of stopping what was happening. He had been waiting for some emotional connection to click. He had known that she hadn't truly forgotten all that they had had. There was just no way someone could lose the connection that they had had over night.

The Slytherin Prince was enjoying every moment that he had with her. She might change her mind at any moment and he would lose everything again. He wanted this. He needed this.

And the Gryffindor Angel was having feelings much the same. She had know for a while, yet had been afraid to come out in the open with her feelings. It could all have been an illusion played by her all to sympathetic mind because she was causing him to hurt. She had believed for so long that the man she was kissing could feel nothing but hate, and love was truly beyond his comprehension level. But after close to a year, he was still trying to catch the uncatchable, and to charm the untamable. He had never stopped pursuing her, but stayed calm and sweet the whole time. He never tried pushing her after she had agreed to give him a chance. It was a chance that she was glad she took.

Now here they were, expressing the raw emotions they had both been attempting to hide, letting all the feeling out into a kiss that emanated a type of power that Voldemort himself would have feared. Everything was finally clear, nothing was going to block the love that they shared.

Rocking up against her in the rhythm she had started. His thoughts kept straying to the fact this would be a whole lot more satisfying without the barrier of clothing, but didn't want to rush anything. Knowing that she wanted this about as much as he did wasn't helping anything.

__

Does she remember our first time?

All of a sudden he stopped causing Hermione to give him a very confused look.

__

If she doesn't remember, then it would be like losing herself all over again. I took it from her the first time without a second thought. The thoughts of their first time was haunting him. They had had a little to much to drink on one of the Hogsmeade trips they had taken their seventh year at Hogwarts. Malfoy's held their liquor well and could drink all night before they were pissed, but it seemed after only a few, Hermione had fallen off the edge, hardly able to walk, her words slurred beyond all recognition (besides the phrase that had sent him over the edge "take me.")

They didn't even leave Hogsmeade before he stole her virginity from her. Right there in the Three Broomsticks, he had rented them a room so at least it would be a private thing. After he was spent, he had performed a contraceptive spell. He never really brought the subject up, so he wasn't even sure if she remembered any of it. Or even if it was worth being memorable to her. He had felt awful about using her like that, but had already fallen in love with her. No chances would ever be taken that he would lose that.

So now, if she didn't remember their sexual life after that, then this could possibly be the first that she would remember, like losing it all over again. He wanted it to be very memorable, whether it was the first she remembered or not. Draco wanted to make up for everything he had ever done wrong.

That was why he loved her. She made him want to be a better person. To right all the wrongs he had done in his life, to try and be more than he already was. To be wealthy with happiness, not necessarily money, to be rich with love and not gold.

He softly pushed Hermione down onto the couch and lay down next to her, still kissing her passionately. Running his hand down her neck and along her arm, he finally let it rest on her hip.

__

Nothing makes sense, and yet everything does. I love him so much. I wish that I had seen that before. I want him so bad!

The raw emotional effect this kiss was having on her body made her know without a doubt that this would not be her first time, but she had known this before. Just being near Draco caused her to feel a hear from her core. Her entire body would tingle and scream for attention.

Now her hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and then his trousers, wanting to as near to him as she could.

__

She pushed back his Hogwarts cloak and let it slide down his Quidditch toned arms. The blur of her vision was easily ignored as it sometimes happened when she was up reading to late at night, but the smell of liquor was quite evident and hard to over look.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you have had too much to drink," she said with a sway.

Hermione thrust her hands into Draco's boxers and let her hand explore what she found there.

__

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

Her vision was spinning so she closed her eyes and nodded. The excitement and nervousness she felt were making her stomach queasy. Maybe it was the strong smell alcohol she smelled.

A long drawn out moan escaped his lips as Hermione stroked him, her hands a little clumsy at first but gaining confidence every second. The fires raged within him and with each moment that passed the flames grew hotter.

__

Looking up into the gray-blue eyes of the man she loved, Hermione felt nervous, her naked body shaking slightly. Draco kneeled between her legs with a look of worry on his face. "Are you sure? You're shaking."

"Yes, Draco. I'm just… just a little cold is all. Now warm me up," she lied. 'Come on before I chicken out."

Smiling Draco leaned over and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

Hermione arched her back and spread her legs wider. "Take me!"

__

Draco kissed up to her collar bone, her neck. Gently kissing her lips, he slip inside her, and she felt what little resistance she had break. he was still within her, unmoving.

Knowing that he didn't want to hurt her so Hermione began to move her hips against him.

__

Draco moaned and took over, sliding in and out. he kissed her forehead and sped things up a bit.

Hermione's eyes shot open.

"Merlin, I love you, Draco."

after like 3 rounds

Hermione lay cuddled up with the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Nothing would ever come between them ever again. How could she ever have forgotten all they had had. She remembered everything now. It was finally perfect. Folding her hands under her chin, she watched the man beside her sleep.

"He is absolutely perfect." and with that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Waking Up

Chapter 13: Waking up

Having slept the best she'd ever slept in a year, Hermione almost didn't want to wake up. Her life was finally perfect. The house elves had been liberated (and now worked for payment of some kind), she was married to most gorgeous and thoughtful man, and she had everything she could dream of. Only her best friends were missing from the picture, though they were on her mind everyday.

"I think she's coming to."

Why are there people in my room? Hermione thought rolling over.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Another voice shouted.

"Ron, Shut up! Let her sleep!" the first voice whispered.

Ron? Hermione sat up and looked around her. Harry was sitting next to the bed, which was not her bed. "Harry?" she threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much!"

Harry faked some choking noises, but hugged her back. "I've been here the whole time."

The whole time?

"So have I…" Ron muttered, "but do I ever get a hug? No! Do I ever get missed? No!"

"Oh get over here if you want a hug. I missed you too." She hugged them both a hundred times.

"Wow, Mione, You are never this… huggy… What happened?" Ron asked as he sat down on the bed.

Hermione explained waking up next to Malfoy remembering nothing after the duel and how he had tried to convince her they were married-

"Sounds like a bloody nightmare, that does," Ron commented scrunching up his face as if he'd eaten something horrid.

"Shut up, Ron, and let her finish telling us about the dream," Harry snapped.

Dream?

Hermione went on to tell about Ginny and the twins (Harry turned bright red at this point of the story) and how Ron had ended up with Luna (and Ron choked). But she ended the story before she got to the point when she had made up with Malfoy. They would have thought she was fantasizing, and if it had all been a dream then there was no point in telling that part.

"Least you never slept with Malfoy," Ron chuckled.

See?

"All right boys. It is time to let Ms. Granger rest." Madame Pomfrey said shooing the boys from the infirmary. "How are you feeling, Hermione, dear?" She asked while doing a few check up spells.

"All right I guess," Hermione answered with a shrug. "What happened?"

"You hit your head rather hard and when you came to me you were unconscious." The mediwitch straightened the covers. "You've been out for a week and a half."

"That's all? It felt like a year!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That may be, but I promise you that is all." The nurse started to leave. "Is there anything you need before I retire for the evening?"

"No, thanks."

"Good night then." And the lights went out.

It was all a dream then? The kindness, the kisses… the sex, was all a creatin of my subconscious? But it had felt so real! She lay down and pulled the covers up to her chin. _If that was a dream… I want to dream it again. _And with a sigh she closed her eyes and dozed off.

Hermione was awoken some time later by someone pounding on the infirmary door. The clicking of heals soon followed.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Madame Pomfrey shrieked, noticeably upset about being woken up in the middle of the night.

There was some mumbling between her and whoever was at the door and then the other person left.

"No doubt you are awake Miss Granger. You have a delivery on the night stand by your bed." And then she went back to bed.

Curious as to who had brought her a gift and what it was she rolled over. There beside her bed was a vase with a single white lily and a package wrapped in green paper. Inside was Hermione's favorite children's story, _The Velveteen Rabbit_. An inscription was found on the inside cover:

"I'm sorry

Anonymous"

But she knew whom it was from right away by the handwriting. After making a mental note to thank the person later, Hermione rolled over and fell back to sleep.

"Mudblood!"

"Rat Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Prick!"

"Cock sucker!" Malfoy had a smug look on his face.

Hermione only smiled. "I'm good at that actually."

Everyone in the room nearly choked.

Before draco could coem up with an adequate comback, Professor Snape entered the room, thus ending the feud for the time being. This was the last day of classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and, of course, to "celebrate" the day Snape had prepared a pop potions final.

After what seemed lijke eternity to everyone except Hermione (who was absolutely exstatic about the test!), Snape dismissed the class. "Granger. Malfoy." He said keeping them from leaving. Once everyone was gone he continued. "I believe you two have some issues to discuss before they get out of hand." And he left the room (A/n: Jade, I wrote this and thought of that one story where everyone was awlays leaving the room. lol...)

"Huh?" Draco looked confused.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"He's out of the room, Mudblood, he can't hear you."

"I was talking to you, dipshit." Hermione was a bit upset that she was giving appreciation and he wasn't being nice enough to accept it. At this moment she actually wished that he was the Draco from her dream, and not the one before her now.

"What for?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well I know you sent the flower and the book."

"Again, I have no clue what you are talking about Granger."

_Maybe it hadn't been him after all. Perhaps it had been Harry or Ron, or one of the other Gryffindor kids. Of course the real Draco...er... Malfoy would never have broughten me gifts. _

"Perhaps I was mistaken." Hermione said standing up. "Good day Malfoy."

She shut the door behind her as she left since Malfoy had made no move to leave. _How could I have been so stupid as to think there was really any kindness in him at all. Even in my dream, I had been right in my dream not to trust him. _She sighed. _The only difference is my mind had manipulated him in the dream to be what I wanted. Oh well, off to Transfiguration. _

"Hermione! Wait!"

She turned around to see Malfoy standing in the hallway. He jogged up to her. "I did bring you the lily and the book. I felt bad about cheating to win, and even worse when you didn't wake up right away." he stopped and changed his attitude. "But that doesn't change anything. You're still a worthless Mudblood."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "And you're still an ugly rat bastard."

&&&&

A/n: ok well thats the end of it. Im glad you all enjoyed it so much and continued to stay alert for updates to the story though it had taken me forever to update.

**Meesa:** I know it has been hard enough to find time to write out the chapters let alone to read and respond to teh reviews recently. Most of the time I'm typing over at my boyfriends house (and btw... he's not a fan of fanfiction... yet... just wait i'll get him hooked once him and i are moved in together) But yeah, its been crazy... And i have to say... I'd be disappointed if you truly thought i had forgotten about you. Cuz i havent. I hope you liked the way it had ended... I thought it was all right. I may rewrite parts of it later when I dont have to worry about school.

**Sugar n Spice 522:** I am kinda gonna miss writing this story, But it definately makes me happy knowing you liked it that much.

**RavenDeath7:** Yea, finally wrote more... and finished it up too... It was a bit sad about Draco, but if he hadn't looked so sad then Hermione would never have told him how she felt... so it all worked out in the end... of her dream anyway...

**Blue ice:** yeah, she remembered... sorta as you read in this chapter it was all a dream, but was her dream so off...

**To everyone I may have forgotten: **Thanks for reading everyone. Now I will work on either Fallen Angel or The Wolf Within. I want to have these stories done by the end of the year, but with school and moving out next month, Im not sure if i will even have a computer at that point in time. So, stay tuned for my updates on the other two stories.


End file.
